


it's tuesday

by taekemeaway (wanderingwanderlustwriter)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Neighbors, Pining, Romance, and her childhood best friend, and that's really it it's just a fluffy mess, reader is a perky ray of sunshine, scoups is their landlord, who loves life and everything, woozi is a grumpy neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwanderlustwriter/pseuds/taekemeaway
Summary: the man who lived next door was a mystery, quiet, reserved, and she was drawn to him in a strange way. her landlord warned her that he was this grouchy old man in a college kids body, but she didn’t let that stop her from discovering what was beneath the surface. she was determined to get to know lee jihoon, and grow closer to him in the process.





	it's tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on tumblr but since tumblr is dying I'll slowly be transitioning onto ao3 fulltime.

It was always her dream to move to the big city, to Seoul. No matter how much her friends laughed at her simple ambitions she wasn’t swayed. Nothing would stop her. She knew that leaving home wasn’t an easy task, but it was one she was determined to accomplish. After a couple of years of saving up and working odd jobs she was one step closer. When she was finally there, finally staring her dream right in the face, she was practically euphoric. As she stood in her empty apartment, the last box from the moving truck getting heavier by the second, her freshly cut keys dangling from her hands, she had never been happier.

“Looks like that’s the last of it.” Seungcheol, her landlord and childhood friend, confirmed with a smile. “Rent’s due at the end of the month, no smoking, no pets allowed, blah blah blah, you’ve heard this all before. Don’t be afraid to text me if you need anything.”

She nodded eagerly, dropping the box down on the couch. “Thank you so much, Seungcheol. I really appreciate everything you’ve done.”

He waved her off. “Not a problem. I’ll see you around!”

Waving, she watched the door close behind him. Then she waited a few more seconds just to be safe before jumping up and down in pure unadulterated excitement. Part of her still couldn’t believe how everything fell into place. In a few short weeks she had a job at a restaurant, a moderately cheap apartment, and a bright future ahead of her. It was a dream come true.

After nearly exhausting herself from bouncing off of the walls she decided it would be helpful if she began unpacking. She’d thank herself in the long run. Except what _she_  considered unpacking was mostly her digging through boxes so she at least had her toothbrush and a fresh set of clothes for the morning. But that was enough in her mind. There was Chinese takeout down the street, a handful of pizza joints, she was set. Those boxes could wait for a few more days.

Once she was “unpacked” she thought it would be a great idea to introduce herself to the neighbors. She’d never had neighbors before, she had lived with her parents for most of her life. This was the first time she could proudly marched next door and say with confidence “I just moved in!” and somehow that further fuelled her excitement. As she practically skipped through the complex, knocking on everyone’s door and showing them her best smile, she didn’t think anything could bring her down. That was before she came full circle back to the person who lived right next door in 201.

“What?” Her neighbor grumbled, a young man with dark hair and leering eyes. “Whatever it is you’re selling I’m not interested.”

Momentarily stunned, she shook her head. “Oh no, I’m not selling anything. I’m your new neighbor!”

“And?” He asked. “I’m busy, get lost.”

When the door slammed in her face, she didn’t really know what to do. She just stood there, frozen in time, her chipper smile still plastered on her face. Never in all of her dreams had she accounted for grouchy neighbors. Granted she really should have, it wasn’t that farfetched of an idea, that didn’t mean it didn’t throw her off track. Feeling dejected she headed back to her apartment. She was still determined to make the best of her situation, and maybe she could get some help.

“You met Jihoon?” Seungcheol prompted when she called him about it. “I was hoping there’d be some time before that happened. He tends to leave a bad impression.”

“I can’t imagine why, he was pretty rude…” She mumbled, twirling the ends of her hair. “What’s his deal?”

Seungcheol sighed. “He’s not what I’d exactly refer to as a “people person”. Or a morning person now that I’m thinking about it. I’m the only person in the building he  _actually_ talks to and that’s because he has to. He has most everything delivered to his apartment and never really leaves. He just likes to be left alone.”

“That’s pretty unfortunate.” She muttered. “He doesn’t have any friends?”

He hesitated for a brief moment. “Not that I can think of. Most people in the complex think he’s a kid who lives with his mom. He’s only a year younger than us, isn’t that sad? It’s—it’s put him on the defensive. He hates it when people bring up his height.”

“I—” She started, thinking back to the split second she got to get a good look at Jihoon. “I didn’t even notice that he was short.”

“How could you not?” He asked in disbelief. “It’s pretty obvious.”

“Well I’m not exactly what one would refer to as “tall”, Cheol.” She rolled her eyes. “Maybe I should try talking to him again.”

Seungcheol laughed suddenly. “Hopefully this time will go better than the last.”

Her expression soured considerably. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Oh no I’m being sincere.” He reiterated. “This’ll be good for him. I’ve been trying to get him to come down to my place for drinks since I moved in and became the landlord but he always has some excuse why he can’t. Granted they’re good ones, he’s usually working. If there isn’t a purpose to what he’s doing he doesn’t want to do it.”

“So I basically won’t have any luck is what you’re saying.” She groaned in frustration, plopping down on the couch. “He’s not going to talk to me if he thinks I’m bothering him.”

“You’re—right. Shit.” He swore quietly. “Well—how about you bring him something? A present? Maybe he’ll open up if you bribe him.”

Leaning back, she snickered. “I don’t want to pay him into being a sociable human being.”

“Then I’m not going to be of any help to you at all.” He informed her. “I’m not what one would call an “upstanding citizen”.”

She chuckled underneath her breath. “Tell me something I don’t know, Cheol. What about—what about food! I can make him dinner when I have a night off!”

“That’s a pretty good idea!” He agreed. “Easiest way into anyone’s heart is through their stomach.”

“Do you know what he likes?” She asked, grabbing a pad of paper. “Or at least what he doesn’t like?”

“Well—” Seungcheol started reluctantly. “I can’t really speak for his tastes in detail. What I  _can_ tell you is that he never has spicy food delivered to his apartment. Usually pretty mild stuff, but he always gets rice with chicken.  _Always_.”

Shaking her head, she quickly penned down the information. “Thanks, Seungcheol. At least you’re good for something.”

“Hey, I’m good for a lot of things.” He protested. “Like that time when there was a spider in your room and you woke me up in the middle of the night to come over and squish it.”

“Can you blame me? It was huge!” She exclaimed. “On what planet did you expect me to take care of that myself?”

“All I heard from that is that you admit that I’m useful.” He beamed with pride. “Speaking of which, I just remembered that Jihoon gets jjajangmyon every now and then. And  _maybe_ he likes to mix it with another sort of noodle but since I’m of no use to you I’ll keep that information to myself.”

She exhaled deeply in defeat. “Okay, you win. You’re very useful Cheol. So  _please_ tell me what Jihoon likes.”

“I was actually bluffing, I have no idea what he mixes it with.” He admitted haphazardly. “But that still counts for something, right?”

“Goodbye Choi Seungcheol.” She rolled her eyes for the hundredth time before hanging up the phone.

As much as her friend had an innate ability to get on her last nerve, he definitely offered her some top quality information. The next time she had a day off—Tuesday’s were her best bet—she’d make sure to stop by Jihoon’s apartment again with food in tow. Her actions might’ve seemed odd, but she couldn’t explain why she couldn’t simply accept that she wasn’t going to get along with her neighbor. Perhaps it was because the thought never crossed her stubbornly positive mind.

The following Tuesday she got right to work whipping up a batch of jjajangmyeon just like Seungcheol advised. It was simple enough, black bean noodles, no sweat, and cooking for Jihoon meant that she had something extra to gnaw on for the evening. Even if the ordeal went south she could still make the best out of a bad situation. That was perhaps her one superpower, finding silver linings no matter how grim or dire the scenario was.

After packaging up the dish and cleaning up her mess, all she had to do was knock.

“Jihoon, right?” She offered with her best smile when he opened the door. “I made some extra food and I was wondering if you wanted some?”

He eyed her suspiciously from the doorway, an expensive headset around his neck. “What is this?”

“It’s—it’s food!” She stammered slightly. “Do you not—”

“No.” He interrupted, narrowing his eyes into slits. “What  _is_ this? What’s your angle?”

“No angle, just a neighbor being friendly.” She beamed optimistically. “Plus, Seungcheol  _did_ mention that you like jjajangmyon and this is way too much for myself.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened subconsciously and he did his best to hide it. “O-oh. He did. Then—then I guess that’s fine. Jjajangmyon sounds—it sounds good.”

_Success!_ “I’m glad it’s not going to waste. Thanks Jihoon.”

“N-no problem.” He muttered, bowing slightly. “Thank you for the food.”

“It’s no biggie.” She tried to reassure him. “Have a good evening!”

Nodding, he waved goodbye. “You too.”

This time when the door closed on apartment 201 she felt nothing short of triumphant. Grinning to herself she punched her fist into the air in celebration. What she was celebrating exactly was beyond her, but she was an excitable person at heart. Accomplishing a task, no matter how small, filled her with such immeasurable joy. And her work was far from over.

Every Tuesday for the next two months, without fail, she was knocking on Jihoon’s door. At first he still seemed sceptical, she could almost see the gears turning inside him head as he analyzed every single move she made. His brow would furrow in doubt, his hands would reluctantly take whatever she had to offer, and he would hesitantly close the door once their exchange was done. None of that bothered her because each time she visited that door would stay open longer and longer.

“Do you—” He started one day, a faint blush dusting across his cheeks. “Do you want to come in?”

At first she could’ve sworn that she misheard him. Because the alternative was, quite frankly, impossible. As well as absolutely absurd. And while she tried to determine what was truth and what was delusion, that left Jihoon standing before her fidgeting in place. Indecisiveness pursing at his lips and regret glinting in his eyes.

“Nevermind.” He mumbled. “Forget about it.”

“N-no! I want to!” She quickly informed him with a bit more exuberance than intended. “I mean—I’d love to, honestly. I just wasn’t sure if I heard you correctly.”

Slightly startled by her outburst is took him a moment before nodding slightly and beckoning her inside. “Come on in, sorry about the mess.”

Following behind him, she failed to notice anything she would constitute as  _messy_. There wasn’t anything on the floor, the tables were clear apart from a couple of stray pieces of paper, even peering into the kitchen there wasn’t a single dirty dish in the sink. Jihoon’s apartment was practically pristine, especially in comparison to her own. Or Seungcheol’s. His place was something straight out of a nightmare _._

She shook her head after completely scanning the room. “If this is what you consider messy you do  _not_ want to see my apartment.”

Jihoon chuckled quietly. “Well—it’s messy for me. Do you want anything to drink? I have water, strawberry milk, soju—probably not soju. But that’s up to you.”

“Water’s fine.” She snickered, toeing off her shoes. “Have you lived here long? Seungcheol talks about you sometimes like you’ve been here for years.”

He paused briefly. “You—you talk about me?”

“Oh it’s nothing bad I swear!” She tried to reassure him. “I was just a little curious about my new neighbor, that’s all.”

“I—I see.” He said quietly as he put the jjajangmyon in the kitchen. “I’ve been living here since I started university. Seungcheol wasn’t my landlord back then.”

“So cool…” She found herself mumbling without meaning to. “How did you afford university  _and_ this apartment?”

Jihoon kept his back to her, scratching his neck. “I worked at—uhh—at a radio station in college. I was in charge of the music selections.”

“That’s amazing Jihoon!” She commended. “You’re such a hard worker, I’m jealous.”

“Yeah…” He agreed, clearing out his throat. “So—I’ve got some spicy ramyun noodles in here if—if you wanted to join me for—o-or rather—uhh—stay for dinner? Feel free to say no, I—I wouldn’t blame you.”

Her heart skipped a beat.

“W-wow!” She exclaimed. “I’d—wow! That sounds heavenly! I’d love to!”

Eyeing her suspiciously, he pulled out another tupperware container from the fridge. “Are you always this chipper?”

A nervous laugh escaped her. “Y-yeah, kinda. I guess it’s sort of irritating, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Jihoon muttered underneath his breath. “Just—different.”

“Different good or different bad?” She pressed eagerly.

Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but she could’ve sworn that Jihoon almost smirked.

“We’ll see.”

The next couple Tuesdays were almost carbon copies of that afternoon, he’d invite her in, they’d chat for a while, and she could feel Jihoon’s defenses chipping away. Progress was slow, but progress was progress and she’d take whatever she could get. Eventually, after a lot of persuasion, she even managed to talk Jihoon into having dinner with her and Seungcheol one night.

“As I live and breathe!” Seungcheol exasperated when he opened the door and saw Jihoon standing there. “For the longest time I thought you were allergic to the sun or something. Guess I lost that bet.”

“I’ve changed my mind, I’m not hungry.” Jihoon said suddenly, turning and heading back upstairs. “See you guys later.”

Seungcheol reached out for him, taking Jihoon by the arm and stopping him in his tracks. “Oh no you don’t, I didn’t make this dinner for you to bail on us.”

“ _You_  cooked dinner?” She challenged from the kitchen. “That’s news to me. If you cooked dinner then what am I doing right now?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Seungcheol offered her an apologetic glance. “Being the best tenant a landlord could ever ask for?”

“And?” She prompted, cupping her hand around her ear. “What else?”

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. “And the best friend a man could ever want.”

“There we go.” She smiled triumphantly, returning her attention the hot skillet in front of her. “That sounds like a far more accurate statement.”

“You—” Jihoon started hesitantly. “You two are friends?”

“We’ve known each other since we were kids.” Seungcheol informed him. “Much to her distaste.”

Shrugging her shoulders, she laughed. “He’s not wrong, he’s been a pain in my ass for as long as I can remember.”

“Well that’s—” Jihoon began, clearing his throat. “At least you two seem to get along.”

“Barely!” She countered. “I’m only nice to him now because he rented me my apartment for dirt cheap.”

A jovial laugh bubbled past Seungcheol’s lips. “Surprisingly enough she right for once, she’s going to owe me one for the rest of her life.”

“O-oh.” Jihoon muttered. “I—I should really get back to my apartment I—I have some stuff I need to—to work on.”

From the kitchen she pointed her wooden at him threateningly. “Don’t you dare! I’ve slaved over this stove all day and by God above you’re going to enjoy what I’m about to serve you!”

Startled, he nodded slowly. “When you put it that way—I guess I can stay for a while.”

“That’s the spirit, Jihoon!” Seungcheol exclaimed, patting him on the back. “Do you want a beer? I’ve got plenty.”

“I’m not a big fan of alcohol.” He declined politely. “I’ll just—I’ll have some tea, if you have it.”

Seungcheol nodded. “Coming right up!”

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Seungcheol walked into the kitchen and pulled out a box of tea. “See? He’s not this grumpy old guy. He’s actually pretty sweet.”

“I don’t know about that.” He whispered. “Maybe he’s only sweet to you because I’m not seeing it.”

Rolling her eyes, she turned off the stove. “You’re also really oblivious from time to time, Cheol. Now go set the table. It’s time to eat.”

“You’re the best.” He grinned, hugging her around the shoulders quickly before doing as she instructed. “Let’s hope this food lives up to your grandeur!”

“It will.” Jihoon replied bluntly.

An awkward silence blanketed the room briefly until Seungcheol dissipated it with a laugh. “Oh that’s right, she’s been making you dinner every week! What a lucky guy!”

“Will you keep quiet for half a minute?” She groaned. “You’re starting to give me a headache.”

Seungcheol pouted at her. “Why are you always so mean to me…”

“Because you’re annoying!” She laughed, stirring her skillet one last time. “If you don’t get the table set in the next five minutes Jihoon and I are going to be enjoying this meal all by ourselves!”

“Yes ma’am!” Seungcheol saluted. “One set table coming right up!”

“I’ll help.” Jihoon piped in, following Seungcheol. “It’s the least I can do.”

Her heart warmed slightly at his kindness. “That’s so nice of you Jihoon, but you don’t have to. You’re a guest here, let Seungcheol do all of the work.”

“Hey, let the man speak for himself!” Seungcheol protested. “If he wants to help then let him help.”

“Lazy good for nothing.” She mumbled underneath her breath. “You’re lucky I like you!”

Once the table was set and the two were done bickering like an old married couple, they finally sat down to eat. Seungcheol helped himself, as always, plating enough food for two people and grinning from ear to ear. She had to resist rolling her eyes, they were getting sore from doing it so often and the night was still fairly young.

“So what do you do, Jihoon?” Seungcheol asked once they had started eating. “You’ve changed jobs recently, right?”

Jihoon levelled him a disbelieving look. “I emailed you about it months ago.”

“You guys know better than anyone that the wi-fi in this building is pure shit.” He scoffed in response. “I check my email probably twice a year.”

“Oh, we’re aware.” She confirmed, flicking a cob of baby corn at him. “Maybe you should, I don’t know, upgrade the internet plan so an entire complex isn’t sharing a router meant for a single family!”

“I’ve been thinking about it…” Seungcheol mumbled. “But ever since Mingyu moved out there isn’t anyone on the lot that knows how to deal with all that electrical shit.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Electrical shit—all it takes is a phone call!”

“He needs to get a new modem too.” Jihoon interjected calmly. “New routers, new wiring, I can help with that. It’s not that hard.”

“You’re in music production, right?” She asked, remembering him mentioning it once upon a time. “How the hell are you managing with this shitty connection?”

Jihoon chuckled quietly. “I don’t even use the internet here, I have my own.”

“Well shit…” Seungcheol whistled, obviously impressed. “What’s your password?”

Narrowing her eyes, she kicked Seungcheol underneath the table. “You really are rude sometimes, you know that?”

“I’m the rude one?” He protested, nursing his injured shin. “You keep hitting me in my house! You’re  _my_ guest!”

She pointed ignored him and turned her attention back to Jihoon. “How’s that project coming along? The song you were writing?”

Blushing ever so slightly, he nibbled on his lower lip. “I mean it’s—it’s getting there.”

“Why do you sound so unsure about that?” She teased. “You’re the maestro.”

Jihoon stared down at his hands in embarrassment. “I’m just—I’m surprised you remembered…”

“I have a great memory.” She smiled proudly. “Concerning important things, anyway.”

“You have a  _what?_ ” Seungcheol sputtered in disbelief. “Now that is a bold faced lie.”

“No one asked you Choi Seungcheol.” She stated. “Were you even invited into this conversation?”

He pointed his chopsticks at her, leering suspiciously. “You better watch yourself young lady or your security deposit is going to be used to buy me a hot tub!”

“Is that so?” She challenged. “Then maybe I should show everyone in the complex that video you sent me back in grade school. The one where you serenaded me, professed your love, and asked me to marry you!”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened in fear. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“That video doesn’t exist anymore! I deleted it!”

“But  _I_  didn’t.”

While they continued on and on throughout dinner neither of them noticed how Jihoon retreated into himself. He became quieter and quieter as the night went on, offering almost little to no input in the conversation. Perhaps he was shy or uncomfortable, but was practically silent until he said his farewells and returned to his apartment. His eyes lingering on her just a second longer than necessary, yet not long enough to make her question it.

“I think he likes you.” Seungcheol said once Jihoon was gone. “Like—a lot.”

She elbowed him in the ribs. “Stop making shit up, we’re not kids anymore, it’s not funny.”

“I’m serious!” He persisted with a laugh. “I’ve never seen him act like that around anybody! He was—he was practically  _nice_.”

“Jihoon is a really nice guy once you get to know him.” She stated. “Just because you refuse to believe that he isn’t your grumpy 201 tenant doesn’t mean I have to listen to you. I can form my own opinions, you know.”

“Oh I know.” He scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “They tend to be pretty loud too.”

She glowered at him maliciously. “I’m about to leave and make you clean up this whole mess by yourself.”

Seungcheol snickered as he started washing the dishes. “In all seriousness, Jihoon is a completely different person when you’re around. You mark my words, things are about to get interesting around here.”

Jihoon didn’t come to the door the following Tuesday, or the one after that. Each time she stopped by there was a sticky note taped to the door handle with a simple message written on it apologizing for not being home. Or he was asking not to be disturbed. Both legitimate reasons why he didn’t answer her persistent knocks, but she couldn’t shake the anxious feeling that racked her body day and night. She was worried about Jihoon, wondering what was going on in his life.

A whole month passed before she even caught a glimpse of Jihoon again and it was down in the laundry room. He had his earbuds in, he didn’t even know she was there, she could’ve easily cornered him. But—she was glad that she didn’t. Something told her to stay put, to stay out of sight, and she was eternally grateful for it. Because Seungcheol came up next to him only seconds later, and what she overheard in the following moments was enough to make her heart sing.

“What’re you up to, Jihoon.” Seungcheol sighed. “It’s been weeks, you’re starting to worry us.”

“I’ve been busy.” He tried to deflect. “Sorry for being such a bother.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “You’ve been holed up in your apartment for days. This is the first time you’ve left in a long time. I have no idea what you’re playing at, but it’s not working.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jihoon muttered in response, pulling his clothes out of the dryer. “I’m not up to anything.”

Seungcheol wasn’t buying it. “Give it up. I know you like her it’s obvious.”

“I don’t.”

“Stop lying to yourself kid!” Seungcheol groaned loudly. “I’ve seen the way you look at her, don’t think I didn’t notice how you were acting at dinner that one time. You got to be missing her! Why are you torturing yourself! Just tell her how you feel!”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Jihoon gritted angrily through his teeth. “She obviously likes  _you!_ ”

Seungcheol burst out laughing. “Wait—what? You think that she likes me? She hates me!”

“That’s how girls are, right?” He asked. “They pick on the guys they like! She’s so— _nice_ to me. She probably thinks of me like a kid brother like everyone else…”

“She thinks  _I’m_ her kid brother.” Seungcheol snorted. “That’s why we’re like that. Trust me, she’s not interested at all.”

Jihoon was quiet for a moment, placing his hands on the dryer. “I don’t—I don’t have a lot of—ex-experience with girls. What if—what if she doesn’t like me back? I don’t—I can’t—”

“Listen to me, Jihoon.” Seungcheol started, taking him by the shoulders. “I’ve known her for most of my life, I know her better than most people ever will. So I implore you to tell her how you feel, because she definitely likes you back.”

_I need to get out of here._ She surmised after her knees started to shake.  _I need to_ run _!_

“Well—” Jihoon hesitated. “If you’re 100% sure—”

“I am.”

“Okay, then how should I tell her?”

Seungcheol sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I might know her best as a friend, but you two speak your own language. I can’t help you out there, kiddo. Sorry.”

_Move!_

Before either of them had a chance to see her, she was making a mad dash for the stairs. She had no idea that Jihoon liked her. And, if she was being completely honest with herself, she hadn’t realized that she shared the same feelings. Jihoon was—so different, so strange, but so undeniably sweet and kind. The few times she spent over at his apartment made her painfully aware that Lee Jihoon was more than the grumpy façade he wore to protect himself. She was eager to see why more she could learn about her mysterious neighbor.

Even with Seungcheol’s interference, Jihoon still didn’t approach her in the following week. Despite Seungcheol’s advise, he stayed away. It was driving her absolutely insane. Each day she wondered if today was the day, would he show up at her apartment and confess? Would he have her meet him somewhere private and romantic? Realistically she knew that would never happen. But the longer it took for him to show himself the more ridiculous her theories got. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait much longer.

When he showed up, it was a Tuesday.

Due to Jihoon’s absence she had picked up a shift on her usual day off. She left the house at around noon and didn’t get back until almost midnight. She was slowly making her way up the steps, digging around in her purse for her keys, when she almost tripped at the landing. There was something in the way, something  _heavy_. Looking around in confusion, she was startled to see Jihoon asleep at the top of the stairs.

“Ji-Jihoon?” She stammered, kneeling down and shaking him slightly. “Jihoon? You’re going to catch a cold if you stay out here all night.”

Grumbling, he peaked through his tired lids before drifting off again.

She laughed quietly. “Oh no you don’t, time to wake up mister.”

Still he only grumbled in response.

“C’mon, Jihoon.” She persisted. “Wakey wakey!”

Finally he stirred, stretching his arms out to the side. “Ugh, what time is it?”

She checked her watch. “A few minutes before midnight. How long have you been out here?”

“Since six…” He muttered, yawning loudly.

“Why?” She laughed in disbelief. “Have you finally gone completely bananas?”

He sat up a bit straighter, his dark eyes swimming with something she couldn’t place. “I—I wanted to tell you something. So I—I waited—I didn’t—I didn’t want to miss you.”

She shook her head at his foolishness as she sat beside him. “What was so important that couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

“Well it’s Tuesday, right?” He asked sluggishly. “It wouldn’t be as meaningful if it was a Wednesday.”

“Sorry, I picked up a shift tonight.” She halfway explained. “I didn’t think—I wasn’t sure if I was going to see you tonight.”

“That’s my fault…” He admitted, slightly ashamed. “I’m—I’m sorry. But I—I wanted to—to make it up to you at least…”

“What’re you—” She started in confusion, noticing the container of noodle sitting beside him. “Oh my God. did you—did you really—”

He nodded. “Y-yeah. I just wanted an excuse to—to talk to you.”

“You don’t need an excuse to talk to me, Jihoon.” She informed him. “So—what is it that you want to say?”

He eyed her cautiously, he had his lower lip between his teeth. “Honestly I—I had this whole speech planned out but what the gist was—what—what I’m  _trying_ to say is that—well I—you know—what I wanted to tell you—I wanted—wanted you to know that—that I—I really like—”

The suspense was killing her.

“I just—” He tried again. “I—I really like Tuesdays. It’s probably my favorite day of the week.”

At Jihoon’s sudden statement, her heart started racing. “I—I like Tuesdays too.”

“You—you do?” He asked as if her response was completely unheard of. “Does—does that mean—”

“That I feel the same way you do?” She finished coyly. “I—I do, I really do. I—I really like Tuesdays.”

Looking up at her, he offered her a sleepy yet blissful smirk. “That’s good… I’m glad…”

As Jihoon drifted off again, his head lulling to the side and resting on her shoulder, she had never been happier in her whole life. Her heart had swelled to probably five times its normal size and she found herself reaching for his hand subconsciously. It was an odd confession, one she didn’t expect, and one someone else would’ve surely missed or misunderstood. But for them it was all that needed to be said.


End file.
